Anchored
Anchored is the first chapter of the first act of Gears of War 3. Walkthrough New Enemies: *Lambent Drone *Polyp *Drudge Marcus Fenix wakes up from his flashback (the prologue of this act). Leave your ship room, and go grab Dom from his room. A cutscene ensues where Dom is growing plants to feed the ship's crew. After this cutscene ends, go grab Jace, who is not far off from Dom. Another cutscene ensues where he attempts to get ten year old candy from a vending machine, and gives up after Marcus tells him to. Go meet up with Anya after this, and the comm says Prescott is coming in. Go meet him, but when you attempt to, Polyps attack and kill Nash. Kill all the Polyps that appear from the pipe, and the comm now says a new Lambent lifeform has been spotted on the ship. Go up to the deck of the ship and a cutscene ensues with the Drudge being introduced. Kill all the enemies, which are just a few Drudges and Lambent Drones. The Stalks pop up, but they don't stop the ship, and just spawn a few Lambent who get on the ship by jumping up from the sea. The Lambent Drones use Lancers, Hammerburst Rifles and Gnasher Shotguns, so avoid doing close combat with them. After all of them are defeated, go to the control tower and bring up the lift so you can meet with Prescott. Prescott leaves after the cutscene ends to meet up with Michaelson. He also gives you a disk to decode, so you need to decode it. Go across the ship, where more Lambent are invading. Deal with all of them, and get to the decoding room. You don't understand what it contains, so you go back to rescue Prescott. More Lambent arrive, so you need to deal with them. As you proceed back to the heli lift, a Gear raises it for you so you can proceed. Deal with the forces on the other side, and go down the stairs you took when the first firefight started. Use the fire extinguisher to extinguish the fires. A Drudge appears in the way after all the fires are gone, so kill it quickly. Deal with the Lambent Drones cornering Prescott, who have killed Michaelson and Prescott's Onyx Guards. After that, you've got to get all the Ravens out of the ship for evacuation where the next chapter begins. Collectibles *Twenty Dollar Bill: Once you regain control of Marcus on board the ship, turn around and look on the corner of the table (by the can and printer). *Dom's Psych Report: When you come out of Marcus' room, go left and across the hall to a room with medical equipment. In the room on the left side furthest from the door is where the report is. *Requisition Form: In Baird's room across from Dom's room is the requisition form. *Recovered Cog Tags #2: After you raise the lift to let Prescott's Raven land, fight off the Lambent and proceed to the far end of the ship where they popped up from. Look to the left and up to see a dead COG's body hanging over the edge of the catwalk. Shoot him and the COG Tag will drop. (There is a Crimson Omen sign on a large crate near him.)